Paying the Piper: Sequel to Miracles and Redemption A Dragon Age Story
by BostonVamp1
Summary: Twenty years of peaceful reign has passed in Ferelden. Alistair, Brianna and their children have led a happy, blessed life. But the consequences from one night at Castle Redcliffe, the night of the Dark Ritual, are now unfolding. Alistair and Brianna knew one day there would be a price to pay. Now that day has arrived. And nothing would ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bryce Theirin had his horse at a full gallop, trying to evade his pursuer. He was an expert horseman and was able to maneuver his horse through the rough terrain. But then he found himself in a wide open field; a field that was level with no place for cover. He chanced a glance behind him to see how close his pursuer was. It was an amateur's mistake. The action made his horse slow down which gave his pursuer the advantage. Bryce saw the helmed warrior barreling down on him. He pulled his sword from its scabbard, preparing for a fight. Bryce turned his horse around to now face his opponent head-on and charged directly at horse and rider. The rider didn't unsheathe any weapon but pushed the horse faster. As they reached each other, Bryce made an arching swing with his sword, but his pursuer anticipated the move and jumped off the horse towards Bryce, knocking him from the saddle. Both fell to the ground, Bryce's helm detaching from his armor to roll harmlessly on the ground. Fortunately, Bryce's head was not in it. His attacker rolled and was standing by the time Bryce was climbing to his feet. Now his attacker drew a blade, preparing for a fight. Bryce smirked at his opponent, his shoulder-length blonde hair catching the breeze, as he readied his blade. He looked the part of a hero. The two danced around each other at first until Bryce thrust forward. His attacker easily parried the advance. Bryce then went at his opponent with force, his blade turned away at every thrust. His attacker went on the offensive and it took all of Bryce's skill to repel his opponent. Their blades locked and Bryce looked into his attacker's eyes.

"Surrender, Prince of Ferelden," the attacker said; the voice sounded odd behind the helm.

"Never!" came the defiant answer, the golden eyes of the Prince flashing.

Neither of them moved. "All right; concede then," his opponent replied.

"That's the same thing," Bryce said.

"I know," the voice replied.

Bryce could hear his opponent smiling.

Suddenly horses' hooves were heard approaching but neither of the fighters moved. The horses stopped.

"Why don't you call a draw?" a loving but commanding feminine voice suggested.

At the sound of the female voice, Bryce made an attempt to look at its owner; a mistake. His opponent forcefully pushed him away while placing a foot behind his, thus tripping him making Bryce fall backwards. He landed on his royal ass.

"Hey, Mother called it a draw," Bryce complained. "When the Queen of Ferelden gives a command, you are to obey."

His opponent sheathed her blade then removed her helm allowing her dark hair to fall around her shoulders.

"Mother suggested a draw, she didn't order it," his twin sister Eleanor remarked, her blue eyes twinkling, a smirk on her face. "So that means I win."

"How do you figure that?"

"Who is sitting with his royal ass on the ground looking up at me? I am the one left standing therefore I win."

"Mother distracted me," Bryce said dejectedly. "Or else I would have beaten you."

Eleanor extended her hand to her brother. "You were giving me a good fight, I'll admit." Bryce took his sister's hand and she helped him up. "Although, is that sweat I see on your brow?"

Bryce brought his hand to his forehead and wiped a few drops of perspiration on his fingertips. He gazed down at it and then turned to his sister. "We're royalty, Elle. We don't sweat. We _glisten._"

Eleanor and Bryce laughed.

"You were testing me, Bryce. I will give you that," Eleanor conceded.

Bryce knew his sister was being kind. "I fight well enough. Cade said I fight as well as Father," he remarked, sheathing his blade.

"You do," Eleanor stated, "but fighting like Mother is the real test."

"No one fights as well as Mother; except maybe you," Bryce remarked with a sense of pride in his twin.

"Which is why I shall head your armies Brother when you are King," Eleanor replied.

"That will please me greatly, Sister. As both Mother and Father have said, I need someone I trust at the helm of my armies."

"I will never fail you or Ferelden, my Prince," Eleanor sincerely responded with a slight bow.

"Come, let's see Mother," Bryce said.

Brother and sister walked towards their waiting Mother, then bowed.

"Your Majesty," they both said, then rose to meet the loving face of their mother, the Queen of Ferelden. They then greeted her companion. "Hello, Cade," they both said in unison. Although they were fraternal twins, they still possessed that eerie bonding quality all twins seemed to have.

Brianna Theirin smiled down at her children, the pride and love for them obvious. She had not changed much from the young woman that defeated The Blight and married the King over twenty years ago. There were small laugh lines around her mouth and the slight crinkle around her pale blue eyes, but those were indications of a happy life. Her dark hair contained not a trace of gray and her figure was the envy of many a twenty year old. She felt it important to maintain her warrior training in addition to performing her royal duties. She was still a Grey Warden and wished to be prepared in case she was called to duty. There was no evidence that the taint which flowed in her veins and made her a Grey Warden was taking any toll upon her mind or body.

"Just what mischief are the two of you getting into out here?" Brianna asked.

"Eleanor and I were just training," Bryce said. "How did I look Cade?"

The wizened warrior with the scar that ran over his right eyebrow, down his cheek to his jaw line gazed upon his student. "You are leaving your right flank exposed, Your Majesty. You need to keep your arm tucked closer to your body. But other than that, excellent form, Your Majesty."

"Hear that; '_excellent form_,'" Bryce bragged to his sister.

"And what about my form, Cade?

"You, Princess Eleanor, were flawless as usual."

"Flawless," Eleanor replied to her brother with a smirk. "_As usual_."

"That's enough competition for today," Brianna smiled. "Your father wishes to see you; both of you."

"What have you done now, Elle?" Bryce asked his sister.

"Me? It's more likely **you **did something. Sneaking out of the castle again to drink in the taverns?"

"What?" Brianna asked.

Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other, a twinkle in their eyes. "Nothing," they both replied.

"We'll go see Father now," Bryce said. Eleanor nodded. They bowed to their Mother and Queen then mounted their horses and rode off towards Denerim.

Brianna and Cade watched them ride away.

"They've grown into fine adults, Your Majesty," Cade commented.

"Yes, they have," Brianna agreed. "Both are smart and can wield a blade well."

"If I may say, Your Majesty, Princess Eleanor's talent matches your own in fighting and weaponry."

At that Brianna smiled. "Yes, she does take after me in that area. That is good as Bryce will need a loyal blade at his side."

"As you have been to the King," Cade remarked.

"I have been more than that, but it is good to know that Bryce and Eleanor are close and that familial ties are stronger than any other."

"Speaking of, Your Majesty, have you given any thought about finding marriage partners for the Prince and Princess."

Brianna gave a slight frown. "Alistair and I have talked about it. We debate about it all the time. Should we arrange marriages for them or should we let them find their own partners? It may be wise to find a wife and future Queen for Bryce sooner rather than later. But I am unsure that is the right path. What is more important? Securing the throne and the succession to keep Ferelden strong or finding your own love and happiness?"

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the latter worked out well for you and the King, as well as Ferelden."

"That was luck. I'm not sure I want to take the same chance this time around."

"Some claim it was Fate brought about by the hand of Flemeth," Cade remarked.

Flemeth. Over the last twenty years, Brianna had thought about the witch and wondered what had become of her. Although she killed Flemeth at Morrigan's request Brianna knew she was too powerful a maleficar to truly be destroyed.

"I lived it Cade. I know what happened. And I still cannot tell if that is true."

Cade nodded. "Do you have someone in mind for the Prince?" he asked, returning to the current topic of discussion.

Brianna thought a moment before answering. Although Cade was a trusted and loyal member of her court and he was almost like family, what she was about to say would not be received well by many people. "Empress Celene has a niece who will inherit the Orlesian crown. A political marriage that would join both countries could be to our advantage."

Cade said nothing.

"I take it you do not like the idea," Brianna said.

"It is not my place to say, Your Majesty. I can see how such a union could be helpful."

"But," Brianna said.

"There are many of us still alive who remember fighting the Orlesians to reclaim Ferelden. News of a Fereldan Prince marrying Orlesian royalty might not be greeted with good tidings in many corners of the country. And you and the King have had a very blessed reign. The two of you are very popular and successful monarchs."

"The negative reception by many Fereldans is the main reason that neither Alistair nor I have pursued the idea other than talking about it. Bryce will need to have a successful beginning to his reign, especially if Alistair and I are not around to assist him."

"Neither you nor the King are showing any signs of slowing down," Cade reassured her.

"True but we may have less than ten years before…" Brianna stopped. She didn't want to think about her and Alistair having to give in to The Calling.

"You still have some time, Your Majesty. Let everything play out," Cade advised.

Brianna smiled at him. "You are probably right. Bryce will find his partner in time and if not he can name Eleanor or Fergus as his Reagent."

"You need not worry, Your Majesty. The Prince has a good head on his shoulders and is surrounded by good, supportive people."

"When it comes to my children, Cade, I always worry, especially since it was a miracle they were ever born," Brianna replied smiling. "Come. Let us return to the palace."

Brianna and Cade turned their horses around and headed back towards Denerim.

Bryce and Eleanor raced back to Denerim but as they approached the city gates, they rode at a more somber pace, entering the palace courtyard and dismounting, handing the reins to waiting stable hands. Although they had servants to wait upon them hand and foot since they were babes, and parents that were very active in their raising neither Bryce nor Eleanor acted entitled. They had been taught that being royalty was a privilege and held great responsibility. They needed to be independent in their thoughts and actions and always keep the best interest of their subjects at heart. They needed to act above reproach, be commanding but merciful, showing compassion but also authority when required and be productive persons who worked and applied critical thinking skills to issues. But most of all, they were reminded that they were of Theirin and Cousland blood; duty and honor were traits placed above all.

The siblings entered the palace together and walked towards their father's study. Eleanor knocked on the door.

"Come," they heard their father's voice beckon.

Eleanor pushed open the door to see their father, the King of Ferelden, seated at his desk. He hadn't changed much from the young templar who became a Grey Warden and eventual King. Alistair still had his boyish good looks; his blonde hair cropped short; his physique the same as when he led the army to Denerim to face the Blight. There were more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and he did look older but continued to cut a handsome figure.

Bryce and Eleanor entered the room and then bowed.

"Your Majesty," they said in unison.

Alistair looked up from his papers when his children entered. He could not help but smile whenever he saw them. He loved them dearly and was very proud of the responsible and dutiful adults they had become.

"Your mother and my wedding anniversary is approaching and I am thinking a ball is in order. But the reason for this ball is two-fold. Bryce, your mother and I think you should seriously consider finding your future Queen."

Bryce bristled at the idea. Alistair saw his son's reaction.

"Are you planning to arrange my marriage, Your Majesty?" Bryce asked with a bit of contempt.

Alistair smiled, "Not if we can help it, son," he reassured him. "But your mother and I are concerned that we will not be here when you take over the throne. You shall have your sister and your uncle to assist you, but we would feel better if you had a loving, supportive wife at your side. Believe me, without your mother I don't think I would have been a very good King."

Bryce shifted uncomfortably. He remembered the conversation that his mother and father had with him and Eleanor two years ago regarding their Calling. Eleanor cried and he felt like doing the same, but kept his emotions in check, as a King should. Later that evening, however, in his own room he wept, not able to imagine life without his loving and doting parents.

"Of course, Father. I didn't mean…" Bryce began apologetically.

"I know. We wanted you both to know what we are planning and not be surprised. The same goes for you, Eleanor. Although finding a suitable partner for you isn't as pressing as for your brother, we would still like to see you happy in marriage before…well, before."

Every time the inevitable death of her parents was mentioned, Eleanor wanted to burst into tears. She loved them both so much and had such warm, loving memories of them and her childhood. She did not want to think of life without them. A sadness crossed her features as her father spoke. Alistair saw it and rose from his chair, then came forward and took his daughter in his arms.

"Do not worry, my dear. I am sure we shall be around a long time to annoy you. The Maker has greatly blessed your mother and me."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "You never annoy me, Father."

Alistair chuckled. "I shall remind you of that when the time comes."

He released his daughter and turned to his son. "We shall try to find you a woman as unique as your mother, though Maker knows that is a difficult task."

"There is no woman like Mother," Bryce said. "But I'm sure there is someone out there who shall be a good partner, wife and Queen."

Alistair smiled at his son and embraced him. He had no trouble showing his emotions to Bryce. Not having a father to hug him or encourage him during his life made Alistair vow he would have no qualms showing affection to his son. Bryce loved that his father treated he and Eleanor the same.

"I am proud of you; both of you. Now I have a task for you Bryce. Eleanor, let me speak with your brother and then you can go about the rest of your day."

"Of course, Father." Eleanor leaned in close to her brother. "You are so in trouble."

Bryce smiled at his sibling. "I am too charming to be in trouble," he replied with a wink.

Eleanor smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall," she said. "Your Majesty," she bowed, addressing her father. She then left her father's study, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Father?" Bryce asked with curiosity.

Alistair returned to his seat. "You are twenty years old now. It is time for you to begin preparing for your role as the future King of Ferelden by exercising your diplomatic skills so you will be prepared to lead this nation." Alistair's demeanor changed to that of a King giving a command. He picked up a letter from off his desk.

"It has come to our attention that the Dalish are having some trouble with a new human settlement near their lands. I need you to negotiate an agreement between the human mayor of the small village and Keeper Lanaya. The Dalish are willing to make some concessions but I granted them the lands around Ostagar because of their support during the last Blight. I really do not wish for them to have to give up anything since they have lost so much to humans."

"If this is so important, Father, why not go yourself?"

"I want you to go in my stead. You will be wearing this crown one day; sooner than you may wish. I want you to be confident in your abilities; as confident as I am in them." Bryce filled with pride at his father's words. "The more opportunities you have to rule, the better prepared you will be; an advantage I didn't have and quite frankly, your grandfather didn't have either."

"Do you have any advice for me?"

"Meet with the Keeper first and tell her the Dalish have our unwavering support. Then arrange a neutral place to meet. And it should be just the three of you. The more parties involved the more things can get out of hand, trust me."

"When am I leaving?"

"You leave the day after tomorrow. I will be sending my guards with you for your own protection."

"I prefer you wouldn't," Bryce replied. "I think I will have more authority if I am on my own."

"You know your mother will have my head if I allow this," Alistair remarked.

"You are King. Your commands are obeyed."

"Outside these castle walls, absolutely. Inside…don't be so sure."

"Please, Father."

Alistair gazed upon his only son. He understood that he was a young man and wanted to be treated as such and not a coddled prince. But he and Brianna were always cautious where their children were concerned. However, they couldn't protect them forever. And Bryce knew how to defend himself.

"Very well; you will be on your own."

Bryce smiled, "Thank you."

"I have the utmost faith in you to successfully complete this task."

"I shall not fail you, Your Majesty," Bryce replied with a slight bow.

"I know you shan't. Well, your sister is waiting for you to cause some sort of mischief together," Alistair smiled. "Just keep it to a minimum."

"Yes, Father," Bryce smiled. He bowed, then left his father to find Eleanor to tell her of his new assignment.

A few minutes later, Bryce and Eleanor were sitting in an alcove in one of the castle's courtyards. He told his sister of their father's command.

"That's a pretty important task," Eleanor said.

"I know."

"Negotiations between the humans and the Dalish are no small feat. Do you think he's testing you?"

Bryce did not hesitate in his answer. "Yes. He wants me to be prepared to rule Ferelden in case…in case he and Mother are no longer here. I shall name Uncle Fergus as Reagent if needs be and you as Commander of my armies, but I need to face the possibility that one day I may need to rule Ferelden alone."

"As long as I am around, you will never be alone," Eleanor vowed.

"You may not lead my armies forever. You are a Princess, Eleanor. You could become Queen of some foreign land if you marry another head of state. Or you could be Queen of

Ferelden if something should befall me."

"Don't say that, Bryce. Nothing shall happen to you. I won't allow it."

Bryce smiled. For all of their friendly sibling rivalry, he loved his sister and she obviously felt the same about him. She would rather die than see anything happen to him and he would do everything within his power to protect her.

"Neither of us knows our Fates. Why look at Father and Mother. How many times did we ask them to tell us the story of The Fifth Blight and how they met, as well as everything that has happened since? If I have learned nothing else from their tale, I know that only The Maker knows what shall happen."

"You sound like Father," Eleanor said. "Even with the decline of The Chantry, he still has faith."

"Chantry or no, we must never lose faith. I think that's why Ferelden is one of the few nations that has been able to survive the turmoil over the years. Mother and Father continue to have faith be it in The Maker, the people of Ferelden or each other. And you know, Elle, they have the greatest faith in us."

"That is why Father is sending you on this mission."

"I know. That is why I cannot fail."

"You are a Theirin and a Cousland. You don't know the meaning of the word," Eleanor replied with a smile. "You are going to make a great King, Bryce."

"I don't know about that. I have some pretty large boots to fill."

"You do have awfully small feet. I think you would be able to fit comfortably in my shoes. But if it's any consolation, your small feet are balanced out by your large head," she teased.

"It's because my mind is so vast that my head needs to be big enough to hold it."

"Vast? Void maybe. Let's face it the only thing uppermost on your mind is who you will be carousing with tonight," Eleanor laughed.

"Carousing? Is that what we are now calling it?" he chuckled.

"Be careful, Brother. It is never wise to toy with a lady's affections…even for one night."

"I am always the charmer and the gentleman. Besides I never let things go too far. I am not eager to continue the glorious family tradition of fathering bastards."

"Shhh…we aren't supposed to know that father is a bastard."

"A royal bastard, thank you very much."

"Bryce," Eleanor chuckled, "we are due for supper."

They rose from their seats. Bryce turned to his sister and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Any time; you're going to do great."

They hugged for a few moments before Bryce looked at his sister. "Race you to the dining hall," he said and took off down the hallway. Eleanor laughed and shook her head, then hurried to catch up to her brother.

The morning came for Bryce to journey towards Ostagar. Alistair, Brianna and Eleanor were in the courtyard to wish him well and give him a few last instructions.

"You have my orders to share with Lanaya and Deegan, the leader of the human village. I also give you leave to alter any of my terms as needs be. All I ask is that the elves be able to keep the lands around Ostagar and be safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall make sure of it," Bryce said, bowing slightly.

Alistair embraced his son, then moved back so Brianna could say good-bye.

"So, you shall be traveling alone," she said. He could hear the dissatisfaction of the arrangement in his mother's voice.

"It was my idea, Mother. I think it would send the wrong message if I arrive with an entourage."

Brianna was not convinced, but she saw her son's mind was set. She let out a resigned sigh. "Stay safe, my dear and be on your guard. You shall be in the Korcari Wilds. It is not like any other place in Ferelden," she told him.

"I will, Mother," Bryce said. Brianna hugged him and kissed his cheek. It was then Eleanor's turn to bid her brother farewell.

"Take care of yourself, Bryce. Make sure the Witch of the Wilds doesn't get you," Eleanor said with a grin, teasing him.

"There hasn't been any Witch of the Wilds in years so I think I will be fine on that front."

"Well if that isn't the case and you are captured by one, I guess that means your loving sister will need to come rescue you."

Bryce rolled his eyes, "Maker help me!" he laughed.

Eleanor chuckled. "Seriously, Bryce, be careful and come home soon. I couldn't live without my partner in crime."

"I will and shall be home before you know it."

Bryce hugged his sister tightly, then mounted his horse.

"I shall see you all in a few days; your Majesties, Eleanor," Bryce said, bowing slightly then turned his horse towards the open courtyard gates and out into the streets of Denerim towards Ostagar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bryce had been traveling along The Imperial Highway for three days without incident. He passed merchants and other travelers along the road and always gave them a courteous nod of his head as he rode by. The only indication of royalty about him was the herald on his shield. It was the Theirin crest, but all of the King's soldiers carried such a shield. There was no obvious indication that he was Ferelden's Prince. As he rode, he would occasionally get the sensation that he was being followed, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. But every time he glanced behind him, he saw no one. He chided himself for being paranoid and continued along the highway.

When he arrived at the village of Lothering, he paused and gazed upon the scene. In spite of early indications, Lothering never grew bigger than the small outpost it had been before The Blight over twenty years ago. At first, it had seemed the village would be able to recover, but there was blackness on parts of the land that forever defiled it. The thought that the land was still tainted stopped the village's growth and Lothering remained the small village it had always been. However, it remained "Pretty as a painting," as his father once described it, as long as one didn't look too closely.

Bryce turned his horse south towards Ostagar. He was eager to settle the discord between the elves and the humans. It was nightfall when he finally saw the Dalish village in sight. When the Dalish saw him approach, the archers lowered their bows and called for The Keeper to meet him. Bryce dismounted at the village entrance and walked into the village, the reins of his horse in his gloved hand. Keeper Lanaya came forward to greet the young Prince.

"Welcome to our village, Your Majesty," Lanaya stated and bowed.

"It is an honor to be here, Keeper," Bryce replied, returning the slight bow. "The King and Queen of Ferelden send their warmest regards." Keeper Lanaya smiled.

"Come, you must be hungry after your journey," The Keeper said. She motioned for a young elven lad to take Bryce's horse then began to escort Bryce to the communal dining table when she paused, staring intently at the path behind them.

"Did you come alone, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"I did. Why?"

"I thought I saw an older gentleman behind you, but he has disappeared."

"Older gentleman?" Bryce asked with some concern. "What did he look like?"

"Long, gray hair, tall, muscular, face scarred near his right eye."

"Cade," Bryce muttered under his breath. No wonder his mother didn't protest too much about him traveling alone. He thought she had let the matter go rather easily. He should have known she would send Cade to shadow him.

"Ah, yes. He is…my security detail. I had asked for none but apparently The Queen thought otherwise."

The Keeper heard the annoyance in the young Prince's voice and tried to hide her smile. "Please join us in our evening meal, Your Majesty," she said and motioned for the Prince to walk with her.

"I would be honored, Keeper," he said, bowing slightly allowing her to pass in front of him then falling in step beside her.

She led him to a large clearing in the middle of the tiny village. Here stood a long wooden table with benches on both sides. Torches six feet tall surrounded the area bathing it in a warm glow. The table was filled with delectable meats, fruits and vegetables. Loaves of bread were placed at each end of the table. The plates and dinnerware were made of bronze; plain in comparison to the settings in the palace but the metal was polished to a bright shine making it seem they glowed from a light within. Matching goblets waited next to the plates to be filled with honey mead or wine. It was a mouth-watering feast laid before him.

Chimes were rung which called the clan to the feast. The Dalish came from now immobile aravels and work places, ready to celebrate the bounty of the land. The Keeper motioned towards the place where Bryce was to sit. He took his place at the table with Keeper Lanaya on his right. He was introduced to a young Dalish woman around his own age named Ariel who was the clan's First. Bryce nodded in greeting and smiled. The young woman blushed and took the seat next to Bryce. Once all of the Dalish were seated, they held hands and said a blessing to their gods and goddesses thanking them for this bounty. The Dalish included Bryce in this ritual, taking his hands to complete the blessing circle. Bryce bowed his head as his guests had. Once the blessing was finished, the clan began to pass the food around the table, talking and laughing. It was a very informal affair but one that Bryce enjoyed. The communal dining felt warm and inviting.

The Keeper passed food to Bryce who passed it in turn to Ariel. As they filled their plates, Lanaya conversed with Bryce.

"Your journey was uneventful?" she began.

"Incredibly so," Bryce replied. "There were few travelers on the road."

"I am not surprised. The lands around Ostagar are sparsely populated, except by the Dalish. It is why the construction of this human village nearby has given us some concern."

"Rest assured, Keeper, I am here to make sure that your clans retain your lands around Ostagar and remain safe, as per the King's orders."

At that, Lanaya seemed to relax. "We are indebted to the King and Queen of Ferelden. They have been our most staunch supporters."

"They may see it the other way around," Bryce remarked. "Your support during the last Blight was crucial. It was the least that could be done for our allies."

"We honored our treaty with the Grey Wardens and shall continue to do so, as well as our treaty with Ferelden."

"With the exception of this new human settlement, your life has been peaceful?"

Lanaya smiled, "Very much so. In spite of what has occurred around here, the lands surrounding Ostagar are beautiful, as well as fertile and full of game, as you can see. We live a very communal life with nature."

"It is beautiful. I must admit that most of my life has been spent in the environs around Denerim and Highever. I don't recall traveling south much."

"That is understandable. The Queen is from Highever I believe."

"Yes. My uncle, the Teyrn and his family still reside in Highever at Castle Cousland. It has beautiful rolling hills and farmland. When I was a boy, there were times when I was jealous of my cousins as they were able to play in such splendid lands full of places to explore and trees to climb. I was never allowed to stray too far outside the walls of Denerim and definitely never alone."

"You shall be King of Ferelden one day. It makes sense that you were protected."

"It makes sense now. Try telling that to a boy of nine," Bryce replied with a chuckle. "But I did have my sister as a companion. She could at least empathize with my plight."

"I remember being at yours and your sister's blessing ceremony. I had never seen your parents so happy and now they have invited us to their upcoming wedding ball."

"You shall be coming, I hope. It would not be complete without the Dalish."

Lanaya smiled, "We shall send a delegation."

"Speaking of delegation, I need to send an invite of my own to the human leader, Deegan. Is there someone that can deliver it in safety?"

"Yes. We have been able to communicate between our villages; that is how we have been able to keep the peace. But lately relations have felt strained. Some of our clan has seen the humans encroaching upon our hunting grounds."

"I see. I will need parchment and ink once we are finished," Bryce began.

"You may use the writing desk in my aravel, Your Majesty. There is parchment, ink, quill and wax at your disposal."

"Thank you, Keeper."

The Keeper was distracted by another conversation and this gave Bryce the opportunity to observe the rest of the clan. He was intrigued by their conversations and cheerful demeanor. If he had been treated as the elves had been by humans, he wasn't sure if he would be able to have such a positive outlook.

Some of the Dalish sitting around Bryce engaged him in a little conversation but he mostly ate and watched his hosts. Once everyone's belly was full, the clan began to clear the table. Bryce was at a loss as to what to do. The Keeper came to his rescue.

"If you will follow me, Your Majesty, I shall show you where you may write your correspondence," Lanaya said. Bryce rose from his seat and followed her towards her aravel. She showed him inside and gestured towards the writing desk.

"Come to the campfire when you are finished."

"I shall. Thank you, Keeper. One question before you depart; how close are we to the ruins of Ostagar?"

"We are but five miles away. It is an easy journey from here."

"And from the human village as well?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Thank you."

The Keeper gave a slight bow then left Bryce to his task.

The implements Bryce needed were sitting on the Keeper's desk. He sat and began to

draft an invite to Deegan for a meeting at the Tower of Ishal in the ruins of Ostagar at noon tomorrow. He was to meet himself and the Keeper of the Dalish for a discussion of land rights. The invitation was for him and him alone. Bringing any other persons would be considered a lack of good faith. He included assurances that all parties involved were looking for a peaceful resolution to the issue. He signed it Bryce Theirin, Prince of Ferelden. Bryce folded the letter then dripped wax to seal it, pressing his signet ring into the melted wax. The Theirin coat of arms was easily seen in the wax. He stared at the letter. He was hoping that meeting at the ruins of one of Ferelden's deadliest battles would work in his favor. He had an idea about appealing to Deegan's humanity and patriotism. He would learn tomorrow if that was a good tactic. Bryce tapped the letter against his palm, then tided the Keeper's desk and left to find her.

The Keeper was sitting by the fire. She saw Bryce leave the aravel and went to him.

"This needs to be delivered to Deegan at the human village," he said.

The Keeper nodded and motioned for a young male elf to come forward. He was their messenger and was known as such at the village. He took the invitation from Bryce then dashed into the woods to complete its delivery.

"Your Majesty, would you join us by the fire?" the Keeper asked.

"I would be honored, thank you," Bryce replied and took a seat on one of the wooden benches.

"Many of us here remember your mother and father coming here as Grey Wardens," Sarel, the clan's storyteller, remarked. "They were both skilled warriors and compassionate humans with a talent for solving problems."

Bryce smiled, "Yes. When my sister and I were children, they would tell us stories of the Fifth Blight and how it could not have been defeated without the assistance given by the Dalish."

"When there is a cause that impacts all of the races, we put aside our differences and work together for the common good. It is sad that it is not always like that," Sarel said.

"But, until this incident, you have been able to live peacefully with other races, yes?"

"For the most part. There are the occasional skirmishes but mostly from bandits or highwaymen who have lost their way."

"I would think that you would be happy to have as little contact with humans as you could since it has a detrimental effect on your lifespan."

"I fear that we will never get back all that we have lost, including our immortality," Keeper Lanaya responded. "But sometimes the best we can do is preserve what we have and build upon it."

"A wise sentiment, Keeper," Bryce responded.

There was a lull in the conversation and as Bryce sat with the Dalish by the campfire he realized how peaceful and relaxing it was. The sounds of the woods around them, the crackling of the fire, and the rustling of others tidying the camp were soothing to his naturally spirited self. A part of him enjoyed being with The People and appreciated how they communed with nature. Humans always thought the Dalish a strange and mysterious race, but they were no different from humans in their wants and desires. All of them wanted a place to call home.

As they sat, one of the Dalish began to sing a beautiful melody with such sadness and longing. With a start, Bryce realized he was familiar with the tune. He recalled his mother singing it when he was a boy and remembered when a friend of his parents, a beautiful, red-haired Orlesian bard would visit on occasion and entertain them with stories or songs. _In Uthenera_, the song being sung now, was the song she usually sang. Bryce always loved it. The song had a calming effect on him. Bryce closed his eyes and remembered being a young boy in the nursery with his sister, playing while his mother would be doing some task, singing this song. Or of the times the entire family would be sitting comfortably on the rugs in their private apartments; he would be sitting between his father's outstretched legs, his feet barely to his father's knees, his father's arms casually draped around him, protecting him. Eleanor would be sitting in their mother's lap and the bard, Leliana, would be singing this same song. There was a fire in the fireplace with the same crackling noise as now. He remembered how beautiful his parents looked and how much he felt secure and loved.

The elf ended the song and Bryce opened his eyes, a smile on his face. The Keeper noticed his countenance.

"You like our song, Your Majesty?" she asked softly.

"Very much," Bryce nodded. "I have fond memories of hearing that song being sung throughout my childhood."

"Did you have elven servants at the palace?"

"We did and I do recall hearing the song from them. But my fondest memories were of my mother singing the song or a bard friend of the family entertaining us with the tune. It is hauntingly beautiful."

"It is. Do you know its history?"

Bryce smiled. "I do and that makes it even more precious to me."

The Keeper smiled warmly. "If only other humans would take the time to learn of our ways perhaps there would not be such fear and animosity about us."

"The Dalish fear and animosity towards humans is well founded, Keeper. We have not always been good neighbors. But I hope we can continue to learn about each other and show respect for each other so that it is not only through the bad times but the good times that we can interact and rely on each other."

"A very hopeful sentiment, Your Majesty," the Keeper remarked with a sad smile.

"As long as there are Dalish and humans like us willing to learn from each other and respect each other, there is always hope, Keeper. But now I fear the journey is taking its toll and my eyes grow heavy with sleep. Might I trouble you to show me my accommodations for the night?"

The Keeper rose and Bryce followed. He wished his hosts a good night and was shown to his aravel where he stripped out of his armor and settled in for a much needed night's sleep.

Just as the dawn was breaking, the Dalish were up and about to begin a new day. Bryce awoke to the sounds of cooking fires crackling and the aroma of mouthwatering food in the air. It was a comforting, homey way to start the morning, unlike mornings in the palace where you might catch the scent of cooking meat only if you walked by an open window. The royal quarters were too far away from the housekeeping areas of the castle to emit similarly pleasant sounds.

Bryce rose and dressed then met The Keeper who took him on a tour of the dwellings. He was shown where they were beginning to store the limited amount of grain they had been growing and their newly built grist mill using the nearby river to grind the grain which produced the bread they had last evening. The Dalish made good use of the things nature offered them and supplemented that with these new traditions of a people who were nomads no longer but an agrarian society. They were still feeling their way to marry the two lifestyles together.

As they walked, they came across a group of hunters. Bryce asked them about their weapons and hunting techniques. They eagerly shared their knowledge and Bryce did the same, exchanging what Cade had taught him. The Keeper left Bryce with the hunters while she checked on the rest of the village. A few hours later, she gathered Bryce to join them in the morning meal. As before, it was communal and there was plenty for everyone. Bryce again participated in the blessing circle then partook with the rest of the elves. Before Bryce knew it, the time to ride to Ostagar had come. He and The Keeper rode their mounts silently to the ruins.

Bryce could recall only one time in his life that he had visited this sacred place. He and Eleanor were five years old. There was a ceremony declaring the ruins hallowed ground by his father and a monument was erected to those who had fallen in the Battle of Ostagar at the beginning of the Fifth Blight. He and Eleanor were dressed in the colors of the Grey Wardens with their symbol, a griffon, emblazoned in silver on their breast. Neither he nor Eleanor understood what was happening. But he did remember playing with a wooden toy griffon during the ceremony with lots of cannon firing, drums beating and speeches by both his mother and father, she being the former Warden Commander, he being King and both of them being Grey Wardens and veterans of the battle.

As Bryce approached the ruins, his eyes turned skyward. The Tower of Ishal still stood like a sentinel over the place. As a boy, he thought the structure stretched towards the throne of The Maker himself. Returning as an adult, the Tower was no less impressive and perhaps more so now that he fully understood how long the tower had stood and what had happened there a mere twenty or so years ago. The pride at knowing what his parents did here; what Fereldans did here; the sacrifices here made Bryce sit taller in his saddle. He hoped that what he felt here was not lost on those who would be with him.

He and The Keeper held their horses steady at the entrance to The Tower of Ishal, waiting for Deegan to arrive. They did not need to wait long as he saw the man approach. He wasn't alone, as Bryce requested but when he saw that Bryce spotted him, Deegan motioned for his companions to halt. Deegan rode towards Bryce and The Keeper alone. Bryce frowned at Deegan's direct disobedience to his order. It did not bode well for the negotiations.

Deegan rode up to Bryce and The Keeper. When he arrived, he dismounted, as did Lanaya. Both of them knelt before Bryce. Deegan looked up and saw the dark scowl on Bryce's handsome face and knew his eyes were gazing at his riding companions.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. The townspeople did not wish for me to travel here alone, in spite of your explicit instructions. I thought it better to ride with them than have them follow me as that might have been misconstrued."

Bryce stared down at the man, the scowl leaving his face but making it unreadable. "You seem to be a man of prudence," Bryce began in a clear and commanding voice. "Let us see if you can maintain that virtue during our talk."

Bryce dismounted from his horse and as his feet touched the ground, he saw Deegan bow his head and breathe a very audible sigh of relief. It was at that moment that he noticed the man's hands shaking slightly. Although he disobeyed Bryce's instructions it didn't appear that he had dismissed them. He was truly nervous at Bryce's reaction to his companions. Bryce took note.

Bryce moved to tie his horse to a nearby column and the others rose to do the same. He then began walking into the courtyard of The Tower of Ishal. The Keeper and Deegan followed him. Bryce didn't speak for a long time as he led them to the sacred battleground, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed around him.

"It is so peaceful here," Bryce began. "It is hard to imagine a great battle taking place on this spot."

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Deegan agreed. His voice was not as commanding as Bryce's but it did not shake and held its own against the young Prince.

Bryce had led them to where the monument stood. He paused in front of it. "So much sacrifice," he said gently, "to keep Ferelden free."

Deegan gazed at the monument. "Some of my family fell here," he said.

"So many fought…and died. Keeper, there were Dalish here as well, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Some Dalish were here at The Battle of Ostagar."

"But this was only the beginning. It took an alliance to fight and keep Ferelden free; dwarf, human, elf; mage, Templar, Dalish. We all had to come together, put aside any differences, if we wanted to save our home."

Bryce paused, then said softly, "Home. That is something we all want; something we have in common."

Neither Deegan nor The Keeper said anything but watched Bryce as he gazed at them. He broke into a gentle smile. "Surely we have much more in common. The desire to raise a family; to share in a community; to live in safety and peace. Would you both agree with that observation? Or have I misspoke?"

"No, Majesty," Deegan began, "you are correct. I don't believe I ever…we ever…thought about the elves that way."

"There is so much to share; so much to learn from each other. There is a comfort in being friendly and able to rely on your neighbors in good times and bad."

"Indeed," Deegan replied. "There is safety in numbers."

"Exactly," Bryce said with a smile. "So this…misunderstanding…" he began. "There should be plenty of game and fruitful land for your village, Mayor, without encroaching upon the lands that the Dalish have been cultivating all these years for themselves."

"Your Majesty, we are simple farmers and tradesmen who felt outcasts from the rest of the towns in Ferelden. That is why we wished a settlement of our own."

"I understand that sentiment, Mayor," Keeper Lanaya replied, speaking for the first time. Her tone was sympathetic.

Deegan gazed at her, realizing how his words must have sounded to her. He smiled gently at her. "I suppose you would."

Deegan looked from Bryce to Lanaya and back again. His village wished no uprising against the Dalish and it was obvious the Crown would support the elves in their endeavor should things go awry. It was best for all to keep and maintain peace.

"You are wise beyond your years, Your Majesty," Deegan began. "Home, safety, security and community are desires which cross race. I had not thought about it in those terms before. I shall make sure that we do not encroach upon Dalish lands and will work with The Keeper to maintain friendly relations between our villages."

"Thank you, Mayor," Lanaya replied. "And I shall make sure we do the same."

"Perhaps we may be able to trade items and goods with each other," Deegan mused aloud.

"We would consider such a venture," Lanaya replied with a smile.

"This sounds like a new era in relations between humans and elves," Bryce commented. "I am very pleased to see it."

"As are we, Your Majesty," Lanaya replied. Deegan nodded in agreement.

As Bryce led them back to where their horses were tied, he saw out of the corner of his eye a figure standing in the ruins above them. He could not make out the features of the figure except the cloak billowing in the wind and what appeared to be a staff attached to its back. He did not know how long the figure had been standing there but he was positive it wasn't there when they arrived. The figure didn't move as they returned to the tower entrance.

Once there, Bryce extended his hand to Deegan. "I am happy we could come to a satisfying resolution for all."

"As am I, Your Majesty. Perhaps you would consider visiting our village soon to see the progress we are making."

"I would be honored, Mayor. Send the invite to the palace when you are ready."

Deegan smiled brightly, "We will do so. Thank you, Majesty." He then turned to the Keeper. "I look forwarded to a prosperous and beneficial relationship, Keeper."

"As do I, Mayor," Lanaya replied with a smile.

Deegan bowed to them both, then untied and mounted his horse. His two companions did the same once they saw Deegan ride towards them. The trio then headed home.

"Well, Keeper," Bryce began, "I hope that outcome was satisfactory."

Lanaya smiled, "Indeed Your Majesty. It was better than I had hoped."

"Good. I shall return with you and then I will depart for Denerim."

"Would you consider staying one more night? It is early afternoon and you should not be traveling on the road at night."

"Thank you, but the King is eager to hear this successful outcome."

"I understand."

Bryce and Lanaya mounted their horses and road back to the Dalish. Bryce gathered his belongings and saddlebags as The Keeper told the clan the wonderful news. When he returned, many of the Dalish came up to him to thank him. Bryce humbly took their gratitude. He then prepared his horse and then began walking towards the gates. Keeper Lanaya joined him.

"We are grateful for the intervention of the Crown, Majesty."

"As long as my family sits on the throne, you may consider the Crown friends and allies of the Dalish," Bryce vowed.

Lanaya smiled. "You shall always be welcome here, Majesty. We have prepared some food for you to take along. There should be enough for you and your shadow."

Bryce graciously took the bundle. "Thank you, Keeper," he smiled.

"Give our warmest regards to the King and Queen."

"I shall and I hope to see you at the upcoming ball."

Lanaya just smiled and nodded. "Safe journey, Majesty. May the Dread Wolf not find you."

Bryce nodded, then walked his horse past the entrance where he then climbed into the saddle and headed out. He was eager to be on the road but not for the reason he told the Keeper. He wished to go back to the ruins at Ostagar to pay his respects to the fallen and to see if he could find a trace of the lone figure standing atop the ruins, watching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Bryce turned his horse towards Ostagar, he paused and turned his head.

"You can stop following me, Cade. I know you're there. Come ride beside me."

There was silence for a few moments then a rustling of grasses before Cade emerged. His horse sauntered up to the Prince.

"Your Majesty," Cade said, slightly bowing in his saddle.

"Mother put you up to this," Bryce remarked in a slightly accusatory tone. Cade just smiled but said nothing.

"I see we are not yet heading back to Denerim," Cade remarked.

"No. I want to go back to Ostagar and pay my respects." Cade nodded and the two men put their horses into a leisurely but steady pace.

They rode in silence for a while when Bryce turned to Cade. "How close were you to our meeting?"

"Close enough that if someone threatened you, they would not have gotten the opportunity to touch you, Majesty."

His answer surprised Bryce as he never saw where Cade was hiding but there was a comfort knowing he was around.

"Then you saw the figure above us at the ruins."

"Yes, Majesty."

"What did you observe?"

"The same as you, Majesty; a mage watching the proceedings."

"Nothing more?"

"The person was too far away for me to see anything further."

"Do you think they might still be there?"

"Perhaps although I cannot imagine anyone making their home in the ruins. Most likely a traveler that happened upon you and just decided to watch."

Bryce nodded. They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the entrance to the Tower of Ishal, they dismounted and tied the horses, then walked to the battlefield.

"If you wouldn't mind, Cade, I would like to do this alone."

"Of course, Majesty." Cade bowed and let Bryce walk towards the monument alone.

Bryce stood back to observe the structure. It was a large obelisk. At the top was a Mabari representing the legion of Ferelden's war dogs that fell in battle. At the base on each of the four sides was a scene from the battle; the charging army, the lighting of the Tower, Cailan rallying the army, Duncan leading the Grey Wardens. There was a band around the top of the reliefs that separated them from the long list of names of the fallen. Above Cailan's relief, his name was alone at the top of the list with the names of his soldiers in three rows beneath. His name, Cailan Theirin, King of Ferelden, was in large letters with the names of the others in smaller type. There were so many names below and the names continued on each side adjacent. So much death and loss.

Bryce read the column of names and then stared at the name of an Uncle he never knew. But he felt a kinship with this man, this King of Ferelden, who shared the same blood that flowed in his veins; the blood of King Maric, Queen Moira and the centuries of Theirin kings and queens that ruled Ferelden all the way back to Calenhad. He felt a pride and duty that he had never felt before, not even when his father and mother would tell him of their family and national history. And for the first time he realized what a sacrifice by a King truly meant.

He read some of the names on the other two sides of the monument, then walked to the side opposite Cailan's; the side reserved for the Grey Wardens. On this side, centered along the top was the name Duncan, Commander of the Grey. Listed below were the names of all the Grey Wardens who fell at Ostagar. Every Ferelden Grey Warden was listed on that obelisk, everyone except two. Bryce stared at Duncan's name and then at the bas-relief of the man for whom he was named. His mother had told him that he had been named after four great men; Bryce Cousland, his maternal grandfather; Alistair, his father, Duncan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Maric, his paternal grandfather. Bryce knew he would never become a Grey Warden, but he did like this connection to the order. His father had admired Duncan greatly and had told Bryce of his heroic deeds; it was a lot to live-up to.

As Bryce thought about Duncan, Cailan, the army and the Grey Wardens all lost and sacrificed here, an unexpected feminine voice broke his reverie.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the sultry voice asked.

Bryce turned to see a young woman near his own age dressed in assassins' leathers that hugged her shapely form, a cloak fastened around her shoulders and a mage's staff strapped to her back. He gazed into her face and thought there was something vaguely familiar about her features. Her dark hair was flowing but swept away from her face and secured at the back of her head. Her nose was pert and sharp but her face was soft; her cheeks full with high cheekbones. Her eyes were greenish-gold and looked almost feral. But there was an amused smile on her bow-shaped lips as she asked her question to him.

Bryce smiled his most charming smile. "I am but a traveler making a pilgrimage to pay my respects at this sacred site."

"You must be Fereldan, then" the woman responded, "for I think only a Fereldan would describe this place as sacred."

Bryce was impressed with her observation and intellect. "I am indeed Fereldan, but I take it by your comment that you are not."

"I was not born here, but both my parents are Fereldan," she replied. She nodded towards the insignia on Bryce's shield. "You have traveled from Denerim, then? I see the royal crest on your shield."

"No hiding that I am a member of the King's Guard then," he smiled, "so yes, I have traveled from Denerim."

The woman kept her smile in place, but Bryce had a feeling she did not entirely believe him, especially since she resembled the figure who had taken such an interest in his meeting a few hours earlier.

"You are much too young to have participated in this battle. Is there any special reason for you to visit?"

"Truth be told, my parents fought at Ostagar and survived, but a close friend of theirs did not. I thought I would stop and pay my respects to him since I am named after him."

"My father fought at Ostagar as well," she remarked. "Perhaps I know of this man you speak?"

Bryce smiled, "And in so telling you, you learn my name."

She grinned, "So then will you not tell me?"

"Only if you promise to give me your name in return."

"Agreed."

"His name is Duncan and therefore that is my name as well." This was the name he used when he wished to maintain some kind of anonymity. Bryce was just too well-known. And there was truth when he told people his name was Duncan.

The young woman's eyes gazed at the monument. "Commander of the Grey, a person of importance indeed."

"And now, my lady, it is your turn to reveal who you are."

"I am called Keera," she said.

"A beautiful name, Lady Keera. I am honored to meet you."

"Just Keera," she replied, "and I am pleased to meet you Ser Duncan."

"Just…Duncan," he grinned. "What brings you to Ferelden?"

Keera paused before answering. "A family reunion," she finally responded, "as well as some personal business of my own."

"Well, the day is getting on and I need to return to Denerim," Bryce stated.

"My mother's childhood home isn't too far away…in the Kocari Wilds. That is why I am traveling through the ruins. Perhaps you would like to stay there before returning to Denerim?"

Bryce smiled. "Thank you, but no. I was on business for the King but now that it is concluded, I am expected back in Denerim. But if you ever find yourself there, I wouldn't mind being your guide around the city. Just send word to the palace."

"Addressed to just Duncan?"

"I am the only Duncan there so the note will find me. I hope to see you in Denerim. Good day, Keera." Bryce bowed then took his leave.

Keera watched him go, her eyes becoming mere slits. "Count on it," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Keera watched "Duncan" leave, making sure his companion followed. She had seen the older gentleman with him and thus did not make a confrontation as she had originally planned. She was young but she had seen enough of the world to recognize a faithful warrior when she saw one.

"Was that him?" asked her companion, a man old enough to be her father. He was dressed in the uniform of the Grey Wardens, his dark hair grown in patches on his head, his blue eyes shimmering with an eerie light, his skin mottled displaying the corruption flowing in his veins.

"Yes, Larius. Did you not see the family resemblance?" she responded sarcastically.

"Your name was not familiar to him."

"I am not surprised. Bastards are usually kept as family secrets, especially one such as myself. I doubt my father would have told the world about me."

"The world shall learn of your existence soon enough, my dear."

Keera smiled, "Yes and it shall bow before me, especially the King of Ferelden."

Keera followed the same pathway out of the battlefield with Larius, her faithful companion, in tow. They had work to do.

The journey back to Denerim was uneventful. If Cade had seen Bryce's chat with Keera he did not mention it. Bryce did not discuss the meeting either. Instead, they talked of fighting techniques and Bryce told Cade what the Dalish had shared with him. It was a pleasant, informal conversation of a pupil with his teacher.

It was early evening when they finally entered the gates of the Capitol. They made their way quickly to the palace. As they entered the courtyard, Alistair, Brianna, Eleanor and Dante were waiting for them. Brianna gave a small smile when she saw Cade riding alongside her son. Bryce dismounted and handed his reins to a waiting steward. Cade dismounted and waited by his horse.

Alistair walked down to greet his son. When he was standing in front of him, Bryce nodded then got down on one knee, bowing his head.

"Your Majesty," Bryce said.

Alistair had never become accustomed to people bowing before him, especially his own family. He touched Bryce on the shoulder. His son looked up at him, then rose. Father and son were nearly of equal height.

"Welcome home, son."

"Thank you, Father."

There was a pause before Alistair embraced Bryce. "I am glad you are home safe."

Bryce smiled and returned the hug.

Once Alistair released him, Brianna and Eleanor came to welcome him home.

"Your Majesty," Bryce said to his mother, giving her a deep bow. "Eleanor," he said with a nod of the head and a smile.

"Welcome home, Bryce," Brianna said, taking her son in her arms. "Tis good to see you safe and sound."

"How could I not be with Cade watching my back," he replied with good humor. "I wondered why you let my traveling alone go without much of a battle."

Brianna released him, then caressed his cheek. "You are my only son. Just because you have become a young man does not mean my watching over you ends. It's just now not so…obvious," she grinned.

Bryce let out a laugh. "At least I am forewarned."

Over Bryce's shoulder Brianna saw Cade waiting. She smiled and nodded to him. He bowed and then took his horse to the stable and then returned to the barracks.

It was now Eleanor's turn to greet her brother.

"I see no Witch of the Wilds got you," she teased giving him a tight hug.

Bryce embraced his sister in a bear hug. "No, but I have something to share with you later," he confided to her.

"I am intrigued, Brother. Did one of the elves capture your fancy?"

Bryce chuckled, "No."

Before brother and sister could release each other, Dante came up to them, giving a short bark. Bryce and Eleanor parted and looked down at their faithful Mabari.

"Hello, boy. I hadn't forgotten you," Bryce remarked, scratching Dante behind the ears.

"Once you have bathed and changed, come to our apartments, Bryce. Your mother and I want to hear about your mission," Alistair gently commanded.

"Yes, Majesty," Bryce replied.

Alistair escorted Brianna inside followed by their children and Dante. An hour later Bryce was knocking on the door to his parents' private chambers. Brianna opened the door to let him in. Bryce bowed and then entered the apartments. Alistair was sitting on an overstuffed sofa. Brianna joined him. His father motioned to a chair. Bryce took a seat.

"Now, tell us how the negotiations went," Alistair commanded.

Bryce told him of his meeting with Keeper Lanaya and Mayor Deegan at the ruins of Ostagar. His parents listened intently to his description, giving no hint of their reception to the news and how Bryce had handled the situation.

When Bryce finished there was a long pause. He thought he had achieved the outcome his father wanted. Everyone seemed to have been pleased with the situation when he left. Now he wasn't so sure. Had something happened during his journey home?

Finally, Alistair broke into a wide grin. "Excellent news, Bryce. I knew sending you was the right decision."

Bryce let out an audible sigh and didn't realize until that moment he had been holding his breath.

"Thank you, Father."

"Holding your meeting on the battlefield; appealing to our common desires; that was a great strategy," Alistair said with pride.

"I thought it was better to talk about our similarities rather than our differences," Bryce replied.

"And it seems you were right," Brianna said with a smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother."

"How do you feel about it?" she asked him.

Bryce thought on it for a moment. "I am pleased with the outcome, obviously, and that you are pleased as well. I wasn't sure exactly how much to press Deegan on not coming alone, but he knew my displeasure and I think that was enough."

"A good king knows when to press his hand and when to show mercy," Brianna replied. "Your father is very good at that."

"I know," Bryce agreed.

"Alistair, perhaps I should step aside from my daily duties of helping you govern the nation and let Bryce take my place. There is no better way for him to learn than to be by your side."

Bryce was taken aback by his mother's suggestion. He had never thought about joining his father in affairs of state on a daily basis. It seemed his father was surprised by the idea as well.

"It is a good idea, my dear," Alistair began, "but I don't think Bryce would want to spend _every_ day with me. He is still a young man and deserves to have some fun before being saddled with ruling this nation. However, I think spending three days a week with your old father would be beneficial."

Brianna smiled and looked at Bryce. "See? The art of compromise."

Bryce nodded. "I look forward to the lessons, Majesties, as well as spending time with you, Father."

"As do I. It's settled then. You'll start your King training the day after tomorrow," Alistair declared. "Now I believe your sister is waiting to see you. She has missed you."

"Yes, sir," Bryce grinned. He rose, then bowed. "Majesties," he stated, then left his parents to find his sister.

Once Bryce left, Alistair turned to Brianna. "Daily, huh. I thought we agreed that if this task went well Bryce would slowly be brought into the workings of the country."

Brianna smiled sweetly at him, "You were thinking of only one day a week, Alistair. I thought he needed to be involved a little more than that. I knew if I said daily, you would compromise to something we could both agree upon."

Alistair laughed, "My dear wife, you know me so well."

"Besides, Bryce is a boy no longer. He is a young man. I don't think I had quite realized it until he returned home tonight," she confessed softly.

Alistair smiled and took his wife in his arms. "I know. I saw it too."

"I think the suggestion was to help me cope with his growing-up as much as it was to prepare him for his duties. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off-guard."

"Darling," Alistair said, kissing her on top of the head. "They are both growing-up. Neither of them are children any longer."

"Don't tell me you don't have the same issue with Eleanor," Brianna stated with a smile.

"The thought of her getting married terrifies me," Alistair confessed.

Brianna laughed, "Married? She needs to be courted first."

"I want to see the man who has the courage to approach me about our Eleanor," Alistair replied. "Especially when I am in full King regalia, sword and fancy crown included."

"Quite the intimidating figure," Brianna chuckled.

"Maybe I can get Dante to growl at them," he remarked. The Mabari lifted his head from its resting position and gave a curious whine. "You would do that for me, wouldn't you?"

Dante gave a low growl, then resumed his position.

"Hmmmmm, maybe not," Alistair remarked.

Brianna laughed. "If our royal duties are over for the day, Your Majesty, I suggest we go to bed."

"Mmmmmmmmm…lamppost time," Alistair replied with a grin.

Brianna began to laugh but it was quickly smothered by the passionate kiss of her husband.

Bryce exited his parents' apartments, then stopped, the full realization of what just happened finally dawning on him. His parents were beginning the process of transferring their knowledge and power to him. The negotiations was the first test and he had passed. He smiled and quickly made his was to Eleanor's rooms. He had just arrived at her door when it opened. She knew he was standing there.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and pulled her brother inside.

Bryce chuckled, "You can't just walk out on the King and Queen of Ferelden you know."

"Yes but I have been dying to hear your news." She paused then looked into his face, her twin senses tingling. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"I have so much to tell you," Bryce began. He and Eleanor took a seat on the sofa, facing each other, one leg dangling over the edge, the other tucked beneath, mirror images of each other. The fire crackled in the fireplace casting a warm glow over them.

As children they had shared a room until it was no longer proper to do so, but their individual rooms were next to each other. They had worked on the masonry until a stone was able to be removed whereby they could lie in bed and talk with each other, sharing their most intimate secrets. Although they no longer used the stone, it was still there and a comfort to both of them, should the need to use that method of communication arise. Nowadays they communicated face to face and at all hours of the day or night, not needing to be put to bed as children require.

"Where to begin?" Bryce stated.

"How about with the Dalish?" Eleanor suggested.

"It's as good a place to start," Bryce agreed and told Eleanor of his time at the Dalish camp and of the negotiations.

"Father and Mother must be pleased," Eleanor remarked with pride in her voice at her sibling's accomplishment.

"They are. So much in fact that they suggested I begin my tutoring with Father on how to govern the country. I shall be working alongside Father three days a week."

"Bryce! That is wonderful news," Eleanor replied.

Bryce gave her a sidelong look. "What is it Elle?"

She looked wide-eyed at her brother. "Nothing," she began.

"Come now. This is me you are talking to. I can feel your uneasiness."

Eleanor smiled. "I know you can. It's just…we both knew this time would come. Eventually. And now it's here…"

He took his sister's hands in his. "Nothing is going to change, Elle. Not between us. I wouldn't be any good at anything without my partner in crime." He gave her a loving smile.

"Mother and Father want you to marry and they are grooming you for the throne. We aren't children anymore, Bryce. It can't be the same as it was."

He gazed at his sister, knowing she was right. "It's just a new chapter, Elle. You are still my twin. I will always need you, if for nothing else than to keep me humble," he smiled. "No one else knows me as well as you and no one ever will. How could they? We have a special bond, Elle. Nothing can ever break that, not even becoming reigning sovereigns."

"I suppose a part of me is…envious of you. Oh, not that you are going to be ruler of Ferelden. It's just…your destiny has already been determined for you," she replied. "Mine…"

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Yours is a blank canvas, Elle. You have the opportunity to be anything."

"As long as it's royalty," she smiled.

"You know, royalty isn't the only family business," Bryce stated with a wink.

Eleanor stared at her brother incredulously. "What? A Grey Warden? Mother and Father would never allow it. And the Warden Commander would never conscript me. No, I shall have to find another path to my destiny."

"Oh, being head of my armies isn't good enough for you anymore?" Bryce teased.

"If it still allows me to knock you on your royal bum occasionally, then it will suffice," she replied with a laugh.

Bryce laughed. "I think you shall always be able to do that," he confessed. "But there is something else I need to tell you. I met a young woman."

"Oh, here comes the comely elf part," she teased.

Bryce smiled but shook his head. "No, not an elf. But she was comely." And he began to tell her about his encounter with Keera.

"Other than her watching you, there doesn't seem to be anything strange in it," Eleanor remarked once Bryce finished. "But there is something nagging at you."

Bryce nodded. "There is something about her. I felt…drawn… to her, as if there was a connection between us."

"Do you think she waited around to see if you would return? That perhaps she wished to meet you?"

"I don't know. I confess that was part of the reason I returned to the ruins; to see if she, or rather the figure, was still there."

"Are you even certain it was her you saw watching you?"

"I couldn't swear on it, but the staff and cloak looked similar."

"Are you hoping she visits Denerim?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing her again," Bryce replied with a grin.

"Well, maybe she will and you can begin to unravel the mystery of her," Eleanor teased.

"In between King lessons," he laughed.

Eleanor laughed, then made a disappointed face. "Oh, you are going to be busy. That's too bad. Bree is arriving tomorrow. She will be staying here for several weeks."

"Oh?" Bryce perked up at this news. "Is Ren coming with her?"

Rendorn and Brianna Guerrin were the children of Arl Teagan. They had been friends and companions with Bryce and Eleanor for as long as they all could remember. The four children had grown up together.

"No. I think he is working with his father in Redcliffe."

"That's too bad. I haven't seen Ren in ages. I could use a good hunting companion."

"I thought you would be more interested in Bree's arrival," Eleanor smirked.

"Elle, you have been playing matchmaker between us since we were children. I like Bree, but she always seemed so gawky and shy. She barely speaks to me."

"Well, it has been a few years since we've seen her. Perhaps she's changed."

"Perhaps," Bryce remarked although Eleanor could tell he doubted it. "Well, we both should get some sleep. We can spend the day tomorrow getting into trouble before I must start my tutoring with Father."

Eleanor laughed, "I look forward to it."

They rose off the sofa and Eleanor escorted her brother to the door. He turned and took her hands in his and squeezed them. "You're not only my sister Eleanor, you're my best friend, my confidant, my keeper. No matter what happens, that shall never change. Our bond is stronger than anything else; stronger than marriage; stronger than the throne; no matter how close or how far apart in distance we become. You are in my blood like I am in yours. Nothing and no one can ever tear us apart. I love you, Elle."

Eleanor smiled, feeling her eyes begin to water. She hugged her brother. "I love you too, Bryce."

After a few moments, brother and sister parted.

"Night, Elle," Bryce said, brushing the tip her nose with his forefinger.

Eleanor smiled, "Night."

She watched him go to his room then closed the door and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The non-descript carriage made its way past the gates and into the city. The journey from Redcliffe had been long with an overnight stop in South Reach. Even with an early morning start, it was nearly sunset when they entered Denerim. At this time of day, the city was still bustling and there was excitement all around. She peered out the window, leaning as far out as she dared, and smiled when she saw the activity of the city. The dwindling rays of the sun shone on her chestnut-colored hair. Although Redcliffe was no small village, it wasn't the same as the Capitol. The sights, sounds and smells were completely foreign to her. She hadn't visited Denerim in several years. This felt like an adventure.

The carriage drove past the Chantry and the marketplace towards the palace. It was stopped and the driver showed papers to the guards before being let into the courtyard. The carriage made its final stop at the steps of the palace. There was a steward ready to meet her. He opened the door and helped her alight, then ordered servants to take her bags. He then bade her to follow him into the palace.

Once through the large, grand doors her eyes needed to adjust to the dimness of the castle. Although every candle was lit, the palace was still dark. She heard footsteps approach before actually seeing their owner. When she could see, she smiled at the person coming to greet her.

"Bree!" Eleanor exclaimed as she nearly ran down the hall to see her friend.

Brianna Guerrin waited for Eleanor to approach then gave a deep curtsy.

"Your Highness" she replied, bowing her head. She rose and then was given a bear hug by Eleanor. She returned the gesture.

"Bree, it is so good to see you. It has been far too long," Eleanor told her.

"Nearly three years I think, maybe longer," Bree replied. "How are you?"

"The same as always. You know things never really change around here."

"You look well. I daresay royalty agrees with you," Bree smiled.

"Oh, it's not all that grand. Terribly limiting in one's social life. But now that you're here, I have my dear friend back to keep me company. I have missed you."

"And I have missed you."

Eleanor slipped her arm through Bree's and began walking her through the palace. "Tell me all the news from Redcliffe."

Bree laughed, "There's not much to tell. The town is doing well, but I am sure your parents know that."

"Then tell me what is new with you."

Bree shook her head, making her long, chestnut-colored hair dance slightly. "Oh, nothing is ever new with me. I work alongside Ren and Father, helping to manage Castle Redcliffe."

Eleanor gave a small frown. "We were sorry to hear about your mother. We had been planning to attend the funeral but it happened so quickly."

"Yes," Bree said somberly. "Father wanted an intimate and quiet service. I think with Uncle Eamon passing a year earlier, it was too much for him."

"Eamon's funeral was a grand state affair here in Denerim."

"I remember. Father was so broken-up about it. He invited Aunt Isolde and Connor to live at Castle Redcliffe, but neither one of them could think of coming back after…everything."

"I thought Connor had gone to live with you."

Bree nodded, "After the Mage Rebellion when the Circle Tower was dissolved. But with what had happened during the Blight, he made his way to Denerim as soon as he could. And Uncle Eamon's health was starting to deteriorate by then. Connor wanted to be with his mother and father."

"Well, you're back in Denerim now under happier circumstances I hope," Eleanor smiled and gave her friend's arm a squeeze.

"Indeed," Bree smiled. "There is an upcoming ball, I understand."

Eleanor laughed, "Yes, Mother and Father's Wedding Anniversary ball where they are determined to marry off both Bryce and myself."

"No!"

"Well, maybe not that night," Eleanor smiled. "But they are intent on us finding partners."

Bree laughed, "It must be going around. Father is thinking the same for Ren."

"But not you?"

"I think he wants to keep me around as long as possible. The thought of me being married terrifies him. But surely the King must think the same about you."

"He may, but affairs of state may take precedence."

"He wouldn't marry you off to some foreign head of state, would he?"

Eleanor paused, then smiled. "No, he wouldn't. I'm not so sure about Bryce though. Maybe he should marry you. Next to the Couslands, the Guerrins are the most powerful family in Ferelden. And the Guerrins were in the royal bloodline."

"Through Aunt Rowan, but that line died out years ago."

"We could revive it," Eleanor winked.

Bree laughed. "Your brother has never looked twice at me, except to pull my pigtails."

"Maybe it's time to change that," Eleanor replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ohhhh, Eleanor, I know that look. You are plotting. I haven't been away for so long not to recognize that look."

"Are you telling me you don't find Bryce attractive?" Eleanor grinned.

"The last time I saw him, he and Ren were teasing me mercilessly. He wasn't all that attractive then."

"Things change."

"Besides, it must be a two-way street and I don't think Bryce…"

"Let's find out." Eleanor replied as she nodded towards the direction where Bryce had just exited their father's study. Eleanor pulled away from Bree and walked towards Bryce.

"Wait," Bree begged, attempting to stop her by grabbing her arm. All she grasped was air.

He was heading towards the staircase to the private apartments, when Eleanor called to him.

"Bryce, look who's arrived," Eleanor said with a smile.

"Eleanor!" Bree scolded her friend under her breath.

Bryce stopped and looked at the visitor walking up to his sister. His gaze wandered up and down the lovely young woman with the sparkling blue eyes, the long, red hair and comely figure.

Bree's heart began to beat faster and her breathing increased. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. As much as she had claimed to Eleanor that she cared nothing for Bryce, she did remember how handsome he always looked and how charming he could be when he wanted.

"Your Highness," she said with a voice calmer than she felt and curtsied.

Bryce smiled his most charming smile. "My Lady," he replied with a slight bow. He walked towards them, and took Bree's hand in his, kissing the back of it. Bree gazed at him quizzically.

Eleanor began to laugh. "Maker's Breath, Bryce, you don't know who this is!"

Bryce stared at his sister then remembered that she had told him Brianna was coming for a visit. He turned to look at the woman again, a slight surprise on his face.

"Bree?"

"Yes, Highness," she replied with a shy grin.

"You are…it has been a few years. You are looking…quite well."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"I understand that you are staying with us for a while."

"As long as Eleanor will have me," she replied.

"Oh, I'd keep you here for years. With Bryce now being groomed for the throne by Father, I won't have my partner in crime with me as much as before. But now that you're here, we can have some fun."

"I am sure I am a poor substitute but I shall try to fill his shoes," Bree replied with a smile.

"You are probably a better shopping companion than me."

"Very true," Bree replied.

"Well, I need to take Bree upstairs so she can settle in," Eleanor remarked.

"I shall see you later then," Bryce smiled.

"I look forward to it," Bree replied.

"Until then, Lady Brianna," he said with a smile, giving her a slight bow. He watched them walk upstairs, hearing them giggle before making his way to his own chamber to prepare for dinner.

Dinner was only a slightly formal affair and was held in the private dining room. Bryce, Eleanor and Bree were at the table when Alistair and Brianna appeared. All three young people bowed or curtsied as the King and Queen of Ferelden entered the room and waited for them to take their seats before joining them.

"Bree, welcome to the Palace. I hope you plan to stay with us for a while," Alistair said as he put a slab of ham on his plate.

"Long enough not to wear out my welcome, Majesty," Bree replied with a smile.

"Then you're never leaving," Eleanor remarked, "for you are always welcome here."

"I think we all second Eleanor's remarks," Brianna stated and smiled at her namesake.

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Tell me how your father is doing?" Alistair asked as the plates of hot food were passed among them.

"He is well, thank you. And busy, as always. But he has Ren to help him, as well as myself. His goal is to make Redcliffe as economically important as Denerim."

"And he is succeeding, by all accounts," Alistair remarked. "If he continues, we may need to move the Capitol to Redcliffe," he joked.

"I don't think any town could surpass Denerim, Majesty."

"Perhaps not, but there is something rather charming about Redcliffe, in spite of its recent history. I enjoyed playing in its environs as a young boy."

"You spent part of your youth in Redcliffe. I always forget that. You just seem to be so much a part of Denerim as if you've always been here."

"That's been true for your lifetime, but I have not always lived in Denerim," Alistair smiled.

"How is that red-headed rogue of a brother doing?" Bryce asked Bree.

Bree laughed, a joyful and infectious sound. "He is well. In between hunting and fishing, he is learning to run Redcliffe and become as fine an Arl as Father."

"And your tasks are?" Bryce inquired.

"Running Castle Redcliffe, although Father has taught both Ren and myself how to fight and defend the town."

"We shall have to see what new moves you've learned. I am in need of a good sparring partner," Eleanor remarked. "Now that Bryce is learning to become King."

"And he shall make an excellent one. He has a fine example to follow," Bree replied.

"More like a hard example to follow," Bryce remarked.

"That's funny. Ren thinks the same thing. But I believe you both will admirably follow in your fathers' footsteps."

"Let us hope," Bryce remarked and lifted his wine glass in acknowledgement.

"We were sadden to hear about the passing of your Mother," Brianna said. "It was so sudden. We wanted to attend her funeral."

"Thank you, Majesty. I think she was sick longer than she let anyone know. She never wanted to worry us. When she did pass, Father wanted something quiet and private. But we appreciated the note and flowers you sent, my Father most particularly. Your words brought the first smile to his face since Mother passed."

"I hope your father and Ren will be attending the ball?" Brianna asked.

"Both of them are looking forward to it," Bree smiled, "especially Ren. I think he misses his best friend," she said, looking at Bryce.

"Oh, how I wished he had come with you. A good hunting partner is what I need, as well as the humor from your brother's stories. I'm sure he has new tales to tell since we last met."

"You can count on that," Bree laughed. "I know of no one, save professional bards, that can spin a tale as intriguing as Ren."

"I will drink to that," Bryce remarked with a grin.

Dinner continued in a familial and jovial manner, Bree being considered almost a part of the family, having been playmates to the royal twins since childhood. Only affairs of state were not discussed in front of her.

Once dinner concluded and their Majesties departed, Eleanor took Bree outdoors for a walk in the garden. Bryce took respite in the library. He had plans for later in the evening but needed his parents in their chambers first before initiating them. He passed the hours by reading the family history.

All was finally silent when Bryce made his way from the library. He quietly moved down the hallway towards the throne room. Seeing no one about, he entered the empty room and paused. It was always odd to be in the throne room when not in use. He stared at the two thrones at the end of the room carved with the Theirin crest and images of griffons. He always thought those seats of power looked intimidating because of the imposing figures he had seen occupying them, but gazing upon the empty seats he saw that was only partially true. The thrones were chairs, nothing more; except that they were everything more. Those two seats represented the ultimate power in Ferelden. And one day that power would be his.

Bryce approached the thrones and hesitantly touched the throne of the King; his father's seat of power. He caressed the family crest carved into the top of the throne, then traced the carvings of the griffons. His father had these thrones created, alike in every detail except size, at his mother's insistence he was told. The throne not only represented Ferelden power but his own father; King and Grey Warden, a joining of two distinct traits into one. It was said that when one became a Grey Warden, who they were became a thing of the past. But his father had not only **not** left his former life behind but embraced it and merged it into his duties as a Grey Warden. Granted, that he spent much more of his life as King, but he would always also be a Grey Warden. The die was cast for the merging of the line of Calenhad with the Grey Wardens. The tie between the two was now inseparable.

Bryce gazed around, expecting to find someone spying on him. There was no one. He nervously sat on the throne, placing his hands between the raised wings of the griffons. If he thought the Maker was going to strike him for such a move, he was gratefully disappointed. He sat and gazed about the room from his perch, then relaxed and leaned back. There was something so wrong and yet so right sitting in that chair; wrong that it was still his father's throne and right that it felt entirely natural to be there.

He turned his gaze to the smaller throne next to him; the throne of his mother, The Queen. For some reason **that **throne was more intimidating than the one he was sitting in now. It represented more than just a ruler; it represented a partner; a mate; someone with whom he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with and rule the kingdom. Someone with whom he would continue the line of Calenhad. **His **Queen. And although that throne was smaller it was the larger one to fill. What if it could never be filled? What if there never was another Queen of Ferelden? Whoever would claim it, she had to claim it for all the right reasons, the most important one being loving him for himself and not his title, wealth and power. Where was such a woman?

"Eleanor, I found him. He's in here," Bree called to her friend.

Bryce scrambled to his feet as two cloaked figures came forward. It was Eleanor and Bree.

"There you are. We thought you had left without us," Eleanor remarked.

"What?" Bryce asked somewhat confused.

"You are planning on sneaking out to the tavern tonight, right? We're coming with you," Eleanor exclaimed.

At that Bryce smiled, "What makes you think that's my plan for the evening?"

"Why else would you be in this room? One of the secret passages out of the castle is in here."

"I never can keep secrets from you Elle," he grinned.

"As I can't keep them from you, dear Brother. That twin bond thing, remember?"

Bryce laughed, "Well, then, ladies," he said and offered each of them an arm. Eleanor took her brother's arm. Bree hesitated. Bryce turned slightly to gaze at her.

"I am no Ferelden Prince tonight. Just Bryce, brother of your best friend." He gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

Bree smiled shyly and blushed in spite of herself. She gave a small nod, her gaze focused downward and took Bryce's right arm. Bryce hadn't realized that Eleanor released him and went to the secret passage. He brought his left hand over and covered Bree's, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bree looked up into Bryce's smiling face.

"There; that's not so bad, is it?" he asked.

Her face broke into a beautiful smile. "Not bad at all," she replied.

Bryce stared into her sapphire blue eyes and something deep stirred within him; something foreign but not unpleasant. Eleanor watched the exchange by the door to the secret passage and inwardly smiled.

"Come on. Before Cade catches us and tells Mother and Father," Eleanor remarked.

That brought Bryce out of his reverie. "Shall we?" he asked Bree.

She nodded and the three of them went down the passageway towards the Denerim marketplace.

The passageway dumped them into a building behind the Gnawed Noble Tavern. It was the home of a secret cache of Grey Warden materials and supplies. The three of them slipped out the door, hearing it lock behind them. They would return to the palace through another secret passage.

Bryce, Eleanor and Bree entered the Gnawed Noble Tavern. At this time of night, the place was bustling so no one would take notice of them, except the few nobles of their own age. Bryce saw them in a corner of the back room and steered Eleanor and Bree towards them.

"Hello, lads," he greeted them.

They responded with a chorus of cheers and made room for the three of them to sit. A serving girl was called over and mead was ordered for the new arrivals. They were soon engaged in much storytelling, revelry and merriment, drawing the attention of no one. Well, almost no one.

Earlier in the day, as Bree's carriage entered the gates of Denerim, it moved passed a young mage and her Grey Warden companion. Neither party gave the other notice. Keera and Larius walked towards the marketplace and stopped, taking the city all in.

"So, this is Denerim," Keera remarked. "Quite the backwater town," she sneered, "hardly the place one imagines as the birthplace of the Cult of the Maker."

Throughout her childhood, Keera had traveled all over Thedas; from the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux to the fertile vineyards outside Antiva City. She had seen glorious riches and those places mundane but nothing had ever prepared her for the…quaintness…of Ferelden. She had always imagined her mother was not a true Fereldan but someone who had been kidnapped and forced to grow-up in the Kocari Wilds. But perhaps because she had been raised in Ferelden was the reason she left as soon as it was possible and never returned. She could always ask her, now that her mother was in a more secure place, but she was having too much fun plotting her own coming out party. She couldn't wait to share it with all of Ferelden.

"We should find rooms," Larius said.

Keera nodded and made her way through the bustling marketplace. She walked past the businesses towards a large arch. Although there was no gate, she could tell this section was still segregated from the rest of the city; an alienage. This one seemed nicer than others and didn't attempt to keep elves in or humans out. But there were still far more elves behind the arch than in front of it. It seemed Ferelden tolerated the elves better than other cities in Thedas.

Keera and Larius made their way to the Gnawed Noble Tavern and secured two separate but adjoining rooms. They then walked the entire city, getting a lay of the land so they knew exactly where everything was and the fastest escape routes from the city. As they walked, they saw many statues and monuments to Andraste, Calenhad, Moira, Maric, the Grey Wardens and the Hero of Ferelden. This last monument drew her attention. It depicted a warrior in Grey Warden armor fighting an other-worldly dragon; the warrior's hair blowing in some unseen wind, a sword thrust upwards as the dragon appeared to be cowering away. Blue rune stones were set in the sword while red ones shone in the dragon's eyes. Carved into the base a simple phrase, "The Hero of Ferelden defeating the Archdemon and ending the Fifth Blight." It didn't even mention the warrior's name, but Keera knew exactly who she was.

"Mother considered her a friend; a sister. Without her, I would never have been," Keera said softly. "I wonder why she agreed. No one is that selfless."

"Do you plan on asking her?" Larius said flippantly. "Remember why you are here."

Keera turned cold eyes to her companion. "I know. Let's finish our tour and head back. I'll need to send a note to "Duncan" and let him know I've arrived."

Keera and Larius had just settled into their chairs at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, watching the locals and enjoying a tavern specialty when Bryce entered with two women. They watched as the trio joined a group of other young nobles. Keera studied the women. The one with dark hair she recognized as Bryce's sister; their features were unmistakable, as well as their interaction with each other. The other young woman with chestnut-colored hair was a mystery. Keera did catch her name, Bree, but nothing more. She needed to find out more about her. Keera and Larius watched the group for a couple of hours before retiring for the night.

It was nearly four in the morning when an inebriated Bryce, Eleanor and Brianna snuck back into the palace. They had taken the secret passage into the larder and kitchen, the escape path for the servants and were trying to be as quiet as they could, but there was too much giggling. Bryce opened the secret door and peered into the darkened larder. There was no one. He then crept towards the door and cracked it open to see if the staff were in the kitchen yet. There was no one. He turned and motioned for Eleanor and Brianna to follow. As the three of them entered the kitchen they took two steps and stopped. Cade was standing in front of them.

"Mak…Maker," Bryce began, "where…where did you come from? I shwear…I shwear…no one…" he said, waving his right hand, trying to indicate he looked around.

Cade said nothing. All three of them had the decency to look sheepish.

"Areyou…Cade…pleesh don't tell…don't tell…" Eleanor tried to say, "shhhhhhh…" she said bringing her fingers up to her lips, "our see…seecrit."

Cade just moved aside so the three of them could walk past him to their rooms. The merriment from the evening was gone. Cade watched them attempt to walk and made sure each of them was safely deposited in their rooms. Once that was done, he smiled and chuckled, then went to his own bed for some much needed sleep.

Four hours later, the three of them made their way slowly to the private dining hall to have breakfast with the King and Queen. Alistair and Brianna behaved as if there was nothing amiss. The children, however, were quieter than the evening before. Alistair and Brianna smiled knowingly at each other, trying hard not to laugh. After about a half-hour, Alistair nodded to one of the servants and small glasses of liquid were placed before Bryce, Eleanor and Bree. It was an alcoholic concoction of some sort.

"Drink it," Alistair commanded. "Your mother and I think you have suffered long enough."

Embarrassed, the three did as the King commanded and drank the brew.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Alistair sternly said as he rose with Brianna following. The three young people rose.

"Sir, did Cade…" Bryce began, but Alistair stopped him in mid-sentence.

"He didn't have to," Alistair smiled. He presented his arm to his queen and they began to leave. "Oh, Bryce," he said, "let's start lessons in an hour."

"Yes, Sire," Bryce answered as they watched the King and Queen exit. All three of them then plopped back into their chairs.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Bryce exclaimed.

Eleanor stared at her twin and threw her napkin in his face. The three of them then laughed. They had learned their lesson.

Bryce looked to one of the servants, "More tea all around, please," he gestured. "I know what activities my day shall entail," he said to Eleanor and Brianna. "What shall you ladies be doing today?"

"I think lots of fresh air is required today," Eleanor replied.

Bree nodded. "I have to say, your parents took our…condition…in stride. I don't think my father would have done the same."

"Oh, they saw how much we were suffering and I think took some odd pleasure in it. Mother and Father always had a strange sense of humor," Bryce responded with a smile.

They drank the tea served them, then Bryce said, "Well, ladies, I think I shall get some fresh air myself before sitting with Father all day. I have a feeling he will be extra demanding of me today."

"Oh, that's a guarantee," Eleanor replied with a chuckle.

Bryce drank the last of his tea and rose. Automatically, Bree rose as well. The twins stared at her. Bryce chuckled.

"I think we can give the formality a rest when it's just us. But I thank you for it," he smiled at her. "Bree, Elle," Bryce remarked, bowing slightly to them. He then turned and left for a quick walk before joining the King.

Bree stood there, flustered. Elle smiled and rose. "Operation Matchmaker is under way," she teased.

"Oh, Elle, please. After last night, I feel as if I should join the Chantry."

Eleanor laughed, "You did nothing wrong. You were quite charming. Let's get to the garden."

Bree nodded and the two women walked towards one of the gardens, chatting about anything other than Bryce Theirin.


End file.
